


Comment convaincre des amis (que l'amour les rend stupides) en huit petites quêtes

by Nelja



Series: Presque Gentil [7]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Fractured Fairy Tale, Humor, Multi, Quests
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Terreur et Sardix ont un excellent plan pour ne pas mourir et passer l'éternité ensemble. Malheureusement, cela a des effets secondaires, et c'est à Shirin et la bonne fée de s'y coller pour réparer les morceaux.





	1. Chapter 1

"Tu vieillis." dit Sardix d'un ton hautain.

Terreur fronça les sourcils, releva le nez du livre d'économie avancée pour les maîtres du monde qu'il était en train de lire, et se demanda s'il devait s'énerver. Non, cela ferait trop plaisir à Sardix.

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi." répondit-il, factuel et catégorique. "Cela ne me surprend pas de ta part."

"Tu as des cheveux blancs."

"Cela ne me donne-t-il pas un air de respectabilité très seyant ?" Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il avait l'hérédité de sa mère, et il soupçonnait que les sorcières étaient sélectionnées à la naissance pour leur capacité future à avoir les cheveux grisonnants et impossibles à démêler. C'était juste un ou deux, une dizaine au maximum !

"Aussi, tes blessures guérissent plus lentement."

"Je n'ai rien remarqué de tel."

"J'ai fait des statistiques. Et puis, les choses ont changé dans notre intimité. Tes performances ont augmenté en durée et diminué en nombre."

Quoi, Sardix allait-il lui reprocher de ne plus être un adolescent plein d'hormones et de pulsions et d'éjaculations précoces ?

"C'est toi qui est moins... inspirant, il faut croire." répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Sardix le regarda avec une intensité qui alarma quelque peu Terreur. Il n'était pas question qu'il voie cela comme une déclaration de guerre alors que c'était lui qui avait commencé.

"Cela fait vingt-et-un ans que je t'ai rencontré." dit-il d'un ton un peu trop passionné, qui fit courir un frisson dans l'échine de Terreur. "Trois fois sept ans. Combien de temps vivent les humains, exactement ?"

Terreur aurait dû le comprendre plus tôt. Cela avait été une conversation sérieuse depuis le début.

Les mots "Cela dépend. Mais moi plus que les autres, j'espère." s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

Combien de temps vivaient les hommes-lézards, exactement ?

* * *

Sardix se remémora sa dernière conversation avec Terreur.

"Comment vous faites, d'habitude ?" avait demandé l'humain, boudeur. "Je veux dire, vous épousez des princesses, ça se passe comment ?"

"He bien, la plupart des hommes-lézards, quand ils n'ont pas de chance, sont tués par des héros qui veulent récupérer la princesse. Quand ils ont de la chance, bien sûr, ils se font tuer par leurs enfants alors qu'ils mûrissent et deviennent plus retors." Puis, après un silence. "Nous pourrions peut-être adopter ?"

Terreur avait fait la grimace. "Je ne suis pas très pour. Je veux dire, autant laisser la porte ouverte aux assassins avec un écriteau 'nous sommes ici', cela fera le même résultat. Mais je veux dire, vous mourez bien de vieillesse."

"Des expériences ont été faites à ce sujet, il y a quelques centaines d'années !"

"Et alors ?"

"Elles n'ont pas encore donné de résultats concluants, mais les héritiers des expérimentateurs restent suspendus à leurs plumes, si j'ai bien compris. Pour l'instant, ils peuvent témoigner que les siestes durent plus longtemps, et aussi quelques détails plus ridicules que je ne raconterai pas dans les détails."

Terreur avait grogné. "Je n'ai pas envie de mourir avant toi. Je n'ai pas non plus envie que tu meures avant moi, bien entendu, mais... je préfèrerais que ce soit une chance sur deux. Les dés sont truqués. Mourir ensemble serait l'option la plus aceptable. Une petite baston particulièrement vicieuse ? La fin du monde peut-être ?"

"Ou même à la grande rigueur ne pas mourir du tout." avait ajouté Sardix. Cela avait été une parole en l'air.

Et maintenant, il était en train de sculpter une petite boîte faite avec le bois de l'arbre-monde. Bien sûr, il était hors de question de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse blesser l'arbre en question. Sardix avait quelques scrupules à mettre le monde en danger, d'abord parce qu'il y habitait, ensuite parce que même après la mort sa réputation n'était notable que là. Mais il fallait bien émonder des branches de temps en temps. C'était bon pour la santé, un peu comme se tailler les griffes.

Il y versa soigneusement un mélange égal de perles de pluie et de larmes de dragons. Il y rajouta quelques gouttes d'eau de vie, d'eau-de-vie - il fallait les deux, les confusions étaient fréquentes - et de morve de licorne - on utilisait souvent du sang, et c'était une erreur, d'abord parce que les licornes étaient rancunières, et aussi parce que la symbolique était un peu trop à double sens. La morve était claire, façon de parler. Résistance contre l'envahisseur.

Bien sûr, il restait encore le point déterminant du sortilège. Le seul que Sardix, malgré son intelligence et ses ressources, n'était pas entièrement certain de réussir. Bah, il pouvait toujours vendre la préparation dans le cas contraire...

Il plaça le tout sous un sort de bulle pour empêcher qu'il soit affecté par la poussière, descendit deux étages, et passa la tête par la porte du salon.

"He, Terreur, je peux prendre ton coeur ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu m'as dit un jour que tu me donnais ton coeur. Oh, j'ai conscience que tu étais ivre d'une part et que c'était une métaphore d'autre part. Mais j'en ai besoin, pour le mettre dans une petite boîte. Ca ne fera pas mal."

"Je peux savoir _pourquoi_ ?"

"C'est pour une expérience par rapport à l'immortalité dont nous parlions l'autre jour. Un grand classique dans ma famille. Il s'agit de mettre son coeur dans une boîte, pour qu'il devienne le seul point vulnérable."

"Laisse-moi deviner : si cela ne nous fait pas une pile de cousins à toi qui viennent régulièrement visiter, c'est parce qu'il y a toujours un héros pour les trouver et faire des trous dedans ?"

"Ce n'est pas faux. Mais ils ont toujours des idées stupides pour les cacher. Dans le ventre d'un pangolin qui est dans un panda qui est dans un chêne à l'autre bout du monde, ce genre de choses. Cela vaut la peine de jouer à ce jeu. Et puis surtout, si l'on y place ton coeur et le mien, dans le pire des cas, nous aurons l'autre option. Nous faire tuer ensemble..."

Terreur se retourna, le regarda dans les yeux.

"Les deux ensemble ?"

"Cela faisait partie de mon plan, oui."

"Tu aurais dû le dire tout de suite. OK, vas-y Dixie ! Si tu m'as menti et que ça fait mal, je te préviens, tu auras beaucoup à montrer pour te faire pardonner..."

* * *

"Comment ça ?" fulmina Shirin. "Il m'avait dit qu'il renoncerait à sa moitié de royaume à sa mort, pour les laisser à leurs possesseurs légitimes !" Elle agita vaguement une main vers l'aile du château où dormaient les petits héritiers. "Et maintenant, voilà qu'il décide d'être immortel, comme ça ! C'était implicitement interdit par notre accord !"

Elle prit une grande inspiration. "Tout va bien se passer."

Puis elle fixa la bonne fée. "Mais au fait, pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? Je ne l'aurais jamais su, enfin, pas avant une bonne dizaine d'années où je lui aurais demandé ses secrets de beauté. Tu me testais ? Tu voulais voir si ma première réaction serait de me dire qu'il est temps d'aller le tuer ? Je ne me permettrais pas, c'est un ami !"

"C'est plus compliqué que ça." murmura la bonne fée d'un ton qu'elle espérait plein de mystères. Shirin ne s'abaissa pas à lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, aussi, après un bref silence, la fée ne put se retenir d'en dire plus quand même. "Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles vérifier par toi-même."

En quelques minutes, Shirin eut confié les enfants à Vlad, le royaume à sa première conseillère - Vlad ne pouvait pas tout faire, n'est-ce pas - et son carrosse se dirigea vers le château de Sardix.


	2. Chapter 2

"Que viens-tu faire ici ?" demanda Sardix.

La question était normale, mais Shirin n'aimait pas les intonations de sa voix, ni son regard. On aurait dit qu'il la soupçonnait de vouloir l'assassiner, alors qu'elle n'y avait pensé que très brièvement, et encore, pour se dire que non.

"Je viens vous dire un petit bonjour, bien entendu. Comme d'habitude." mentit Shirin.

"Tiens, Shirin !" s'exclama Terreur. "Je vais te montrer mon dernier système pour limiter le chômage."

Il ne lui offrit pas de thé et de gâteaux, mais elle pardonna sans peine cet affront à l'étiquette. L'enthousiasme pour les affaires d'état était bien plus important. En fait, c'était peut-être la seule chose qui était plus importante que l'étiquette.

"Nous avons cette arène," se mit à expliquer Terreur, "et dedans, de multiples épreuves. Celui qui les réussit a le droit d'obtenir un travail."

"Quelles épreuves ?" demanda Shirin.

"Oh, des choses amusantes. Par exemple, il y en a un où ils doivent échapper à des limaces géantes. La surprise, c'est qu'il y en a une qui crache du feu, mais on ne sait pas laquelle !"

Sardix passa près d'eux, ne fit pas un signe en direction de Shirin, mais embrassa Terreur dans le cou. Ce dernier lui prit la main. La princesse ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle les avait toujours soupçonnés d'être comme ça dans le privé, mais de là à le montrer devant elle !

Elle toussota et reprit.

"N'est-ce pas possible de faire la même chose avec des épreuves moins violentes ? Là où je suis, il y a ce qu'on appelle des examens, ou plus cruellement, des entretiens d'embauche."

"Non, car c'est là que c'est intéressant : ceux qui perdent sont souvent gravement blessés, donc nous avons construit un nouvel hôpital pour les soigner ! Bien sûr, il est financé par le fait que les riches sont prêts à payer pour aller regarder les combats. Sans même compter ceux qui vérifient que personne n'est entré sans payer... Et donc, de nouveaux emplois !"

A cet instant, lui et Sardix se mirent à s'embrasser à pleine bouche. S'ils avaient voulu la déconcentrer, ils n'auraient pas fait autrement ! Heureusement, elle avait de l'expérience à ce sujet.

"Mais personne n'en meurt ?" demanda Shirin avec inquiétude.

"Si, parfois. Cela diminue le chômage aussi, et on dit que cela rend les choses encore plus excitantes pour les spectateurs."

"Et on trouve toujours des volontaires ?" demande Shirin, un peu inquiète.

"Disons que... la quantité de morts n'est pas nécessairement rendue publique. Certains points peuvent être passés sous silence quand même."

"C'est... brillant, en fait, mais c'est scandaleux !" s'exclama Shirin. "Quand mon père t'a donné la moitié du royaume, ce n'était certainement pas pour que tu tues mes sujets ! Du moins, pas sans une bonne raison ! Où est ta conscience ?"

Elle leva sa chaise, pour montrer qu'elle était prête à partir le plus vite possible, en signe de protestation morale. Et aussi, parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine de savoir si les regards noirs de Sardix disaient qu'elle n'avait pas à lui donner de leçons, ou qu'elle devait partir au  
plus vite si elle ne voulait pas que la situation tourne en exhibitionnisme.

"Hey, je te rappelle que j'ai toujours été un Méchant... plus ou moins. Enfin, j'ai fait des trucs gentils, mais c'est parce que ça marchait ! Et là, ça marche !"

"Où est ton coeur ?" demanda Shirin, se levant dramatiquement et pointant la poitrine de Terreur d'un doigt accusateur."

"Tu crois que je vais te le dire ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Oops..."

* * *

"C'est absolument inadmissible !" s'exclama Shirin. "Je vais retrouver ce coeur immédiatement !"

"Comptes-tu vraiment tuer ceux qui étaient tes amis autrefois ?" demanda la bonne fée.

"Certainement pas. Je vais le retrouver et lui rendre."

"S'il en veut ?"

"Ce sera un problème pour une autre fois. Mais dans le pire des cas, le cacher ailleurs. Tu te rends compte ? Terreur a toujours compté sur... ce qu'il m'expliquait... la loi de causalité narrative selon laquelle les gentils gagnent toujours, pour asseoir son pouvoir. Maintenant, il est en train d'assurer qu'être roi presque légitime et être brillant suffit. Et c'est certainement une possibilité. Mais s'il avait raison ? Maintenant qu'ils sont en train de devenir des vrais méchants, n'importe qui d'un peu héroïque pourra les tuer !"

Elle resta silencieuse un instant.

"En plus," poursuivit-elle, "j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont romantiques de façon si dégoulinante qu'ils ne font même plus attention aux assassins ! En plus de quasiement les inviter chez eux avec leur politique !"

"Qu'y a-t-il de plus important que l'amour ?" demanda la bonne fée, rêveuse.

"Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! C'est bien connu que l'intelligence des amoureux est celle du moint intelligent des deux divisé par le nombre."

"Qui est deux, en général ?"

"Ah ?"

Il y eut un long silence.

"Et donc," demanda la bonne fée, "te voilà partie en quête pour délivrer ton ami du sortilège qu'il a cherché mais qui est en quelque sorte, selon ton point de vue, une malédiction ?"

"Exactement ! Ca te pose un problème ?"

"Non. En fait, j'allais justement te proposer de t'aider et de t'assister pendant cette quête."

"Oh."

Un silence encore.

"Tu es la bonne fée de Terreur. Comment je peux savoir qu'il ne t'a pas engagée pour me suivre et lui rapporter tout ce que je dis et fais ?"

"C'est une question de principe ! Malgré mon affection pour lui, je ne peux pas cautionner ses actes !"

"Je croyais que l'amour était ce qu'il y avait de plus important au monde ?"

"C'est mon opinion personnelle ! Mais si tu me demandes mon avis professionnel des Forces du Bien, je m'inquiète tellement pour lui. Il court dans le mur !"

"Et le royaume aussi ! Mon royaume !"

"J'allais dire que tu avais raison, et puis la seconde partie de la phrase est arrivée."

"Ha ha." Shirin sembla réfléchir. "Au fait, tu as toujours été la bonne fée de Terreur. Je peux savoir comment tu t'appelles ? Cela permet de remettre les choses à leur place dans ma tête."

"Lucille."

"Oh. Je vois."

"Comment cela ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit sur moi ? A quelle place cela me met ?"

Shirin se contenta d'un sourire entendu et ne répondit rien.

"Dis-moi !" continua la fée. "Dis-moi, dis-moi !"

Shirin s'arrêta devant un hôtel, et cria d'une voix triomphante : "Nous y voilà !"


	3. Chapter 3

"Je tiens à te rappeler," dit Lucille d'un ton soucieux, "que les hôtels luxueux sont un des pires endroits pour les quêtes. C'est bien connu. On n'y rencontre aucun des hommes simples mais sages qui peuvent donner des conseils avisés sur le chemin à suivre. Et les frivolités donnent envie d'abandonner sa quête et d'y rester pour toujours."

"Pour le second point, je suis une princesse. Ca serait quoi l'intérêt de grandir dans le luxe si on n'en retirait pas une forme d'immunité ? Et pour le premier, je suis avec toi, non ?"

"La flatterie ne marchera pas avec moi ! Je ne te dirai pas où est ce coeur ! Je veux dire, je n'en ai aucune idée, ils ont trouvé le moyen de griller tous les dispositifs de surveillance des Forces du Bien. Mais même si je le savais, la flatterie ne marcherait pas sur moi et je ne te donnerais que des indices très flous !"

Shirin se plongea dans le bain chaud parfumé aux épices orientales. Cela lui faisait remonter des souvenirs flous des premières années de son enfance, quand sa mère était encore avec elle.

"Tu n'en as même pas une toute petite idée ?"

"He bien, traditionnellement, dans ces cas-là, les gens le placent à l'intérieur d'un canard qui est dans un aigle qui est dans une biche qui est dans un coffre enterré sous les racines d'un arbre d'or au sommet d'une montagne de verre..."

"Tu sais quoi ?" demanda Shirin. "S'il essayait de s'en dissimuler juste à moi, il en serait capable. Il se doute bien que je n'éprouverais que de la honte à suivre une piste aussi cliché et aussi premier degré. Mais tous les autres héros qui vont tenter de le tuer, et, sans vouloir te vexer, toutes les bonnes fées ? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que dans quelques semaines on les retrouve à faire une convention au pieds de tous les arbres qui ressemblent à cette description."

"OK, si c'est juste pour critiquer..." Le corps de Lucille gonfla comme celui d'une abeille très généreuse mais un peu contrariée.

"Désolée. Mais je pensais à quelque chose d'un peu plus personnalisé."

"Aucune idée. Et toi ? Comment comptes-tu chercher ? Qui te donnera un indice dans un hôtel trois étoiles ?"

"Moi."

Shirin quitta paresseusement le bain, puis se sécha et enfila une robe de chambre.

"Comment cela ?"

"Je le connais. C'est mon ami. Je vais me mettre à sa place. Je vais essayer de penser comme il penserait."

Elle tenta de se placer en position du lotus sur le lit confortable pour ajouter du sérieux à son assertion, mais les édredons étaient si doux qu'elle choisit de s'enfouir dessous plutôt. Après tout, cela n'y changeait rien.

"Quoi, c'est tout ?"

"Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais on m'a toujours dit que pour retrouver un objet, plutôt que de courir partout, on réfléchissait à où il pouvait bien être." Elle s'interromput. "Enfin, c'est surtout ma mère qui le disait à mon père, et parfois il y avait plus de jurons, mais c'est  
l'idée."

"Mais ce n'est pas toi qui l'a perdu !"

"Ma mère réussissait très bien à tout retrouver même quand c'est mon père qui avait perdu les trucs en premier lieu !"

Shirin se roula en boule sous les couvertures, et tenta de se mettre à la place de Terreur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait cela, même si c'était en général pour se préparer pour des débats politiques. Cela ne devait pas être si difficile...

* * *

"Haaaa !"

"Princesse ? Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Lucille éperdue en voletant autour d'elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la difficulté des quêtes que l'on passait recroquevillé dans un lit confortable. Son instinct lui aurait dit qu'elle était presque inexistante, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eu un cours spécial pour le lui affirmer.

"Oh, ce n'est rien." Shirin se frotta la tête. "Je supposais qu'il aurait voulu mettre son coeur dans un endroit où personne ne chercherait. Donc j'imaginais que je fouillais son tiroir à vêtements, mais là bien sûr j'ai imaginé qu'il était piégé et qu'une énorme boule me tombait sur la tête. Son esprit est tellement tordu qu'il y met des pièges pour les gens qui se mettent à sa place."

"Euh, est-ce que ce n'est pas ton esprit qui est tordu, princesse ?"

"En l'occurence, si. Mais seulement parce que je me mets à son niveau !"

Elle descendit ensuite au salon prendre le dîner. Quelque chose avec beaucoup d'ail. Vlad n'était pas là pour l'embrasser, et il fallait bien en trouver les côtés positifs au moins un peu. Et puis, ça lui avait manqué, expliqua-t-elle.

"Je me sens presque en vacances."

"Ca doit être de passer toute la journée dans un lit."

"He, je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de travail intellectuel extrêmement rigoureux ! Mais tu as raison. A côté de gérer un royaume, ce n'est pas grand chose."

Lucille décida de ne pas donner son opinion. Elle craignait de se retrouvée embriguée dans un pari où elle serait forcée de le faire à sa place.

"Et alors ?" demanda-t-elle. "Il est dans son tiroir à vêtements ?"

Cela lui semblait un endroit particulièrement ridicule pour ranger quelque chose. Autre que des vêtements.

"C'était une possibilité." répondit Shirin. "Mais il a des domestiques qui rentrent dans sa chambre, qui nettoient. Et autant ils ne le trahiraient pas, autant Terreur ne négligerait pas la tendance universelle à bavarder."

Cela semblait plausible.

"Ceci dit," murmura-t-elle, "Je devrais peut-être plutôt imaginer les opinions de Sardix. Terreur a changé, sans son coeur. Non, il est juste devenu plus cynique... Bien sûr je dois tenir compte de ça..."

"Princesse ?"

"Oui ?"

"Cela fait plus d'une minute que vous avez la cuillère entre le plat et votre bouche. Ca va refroidir."

Shirin avala la bouchée de fromage à l'ail.

Lucille faisait cela juste pour se sentir un peu utile. Et vu comme sa remarque était pertinente, autant dire que sa présence ne semblait, pour l'instant, pas vitale à la quête. Qu'était-elle censée donner ? De bons conseils. Des recommandations éthiques. Une aide magique...

Elle fouilla dans son chapeau pointu pour y trouver le Parchemin des Quêtes, où elle chercha ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce genre de circonstances.

"Le conseil donné dans ce genre de quêtes est de séduire l'intéressé pour qu'il révèle où est rangé son coeur !" lança-t-elle.

"Mais ici c'est un peu oiseux."

Lucille aurait plutôt dit "un peu mort". Cela se voyait qu'elle n'avait pas été élevée comme une princesse, et qu'elle devait souvent plutôt venir en aide aux plus humbles héros du royaume.

"C'est quand même impressionnant !" fit remarquer Shirin, plus douce, comme pour rattraper son commentaire désobligeant. "Vous avez tout cela sur un parchemin ? Je pourrais jeter un oeil ?"

"Non !" s'exclama Lucille. Puis elle continua sur un ton plus doux. "Je= veux dire, c'est très confidentiel."

"Dommage." répondit Shirin. "J'aurai essayé." Puis elle se servit une rasade généreuse de liqueur de gentiane. Lucille pouvait en apprécier l'odeur capiteuse. "Un petit verre ?"

"Ce n'est pas de refus." répondit Lucille, essayant de rester le plus digne possible.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle essayait d'expliquer à Shirin le concept du karaoke, et de lui expliquer comment faire, au risque de créer un paradoxe temporel mineur.


	4. Chapter 4

Shirin replaça soigneusement le parchemin dans le chapeau de la bonne fée, toujours plongée dans la béatitude d'un profond sommeil tirant sur le coma éthylique.

Bien sûr, elle avait pris le non comme un oui.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le lire en entier - elle se demandais s'il n'était pas infini - et il était temps, parfois, de rester raisonnable. Par exemple, de s'arrêter de lire l'Encyclopédie dès qu'on avait lu l'article intéressant et appris ce dont on avait besoin, sans lire tous les articles collatéraux pour le plaisir. Eh bien là, c'était un peu pareil.

Ca, et puis la crainte que Lucille la prenne la main dans le sac. Quoique... elle se douterait probablement de ce qui était arrivé. Mais si Shirin avait déjà quitté l'hôtel - en réglant pour les deux, sa façon de s'excuser - ce serait un peu moins embarrassant.

Et elle s'en fut en quête d'un corbeau mort.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas cela qui l'aiderait à savoir où Terreur avait caché son coeur. Mais Shirin n'était pas très adepte de la théorie de "chaque chose en son temps". Quand on faisait de la politique, ou n'importe quoi d'aussi complexe, il fallait planifier à l'avance. Et à quoi cela servirait-il de trouver le coeur de Terreur si elle ne savait même pas comment le remettre dans sa poitrine ? La magie n'était pas sa spécialité. L'imbécile serait capable de crier et de se débattre dès qu'un peu de sang coulerait.

Elle avait lu les détails sur les boîtes sur le parchemin. Forcément, accéder à ses émotions devenait plus difficile. C'était intuitivement compréhensible, mais cela ne semblait pourtant pas très compatible avec la façon dont Sardix et lui faisaient les amoureux. Ou jouaient-ils la comédie ? Il était difficile de le savoir, mais Shirin aurait été très déçue par elle-même si Terreur avait réussi à la tromper à ce point.

Bon, assez de digressions. Corbeau mort !

Ce n'était pas si facile à trouver qu'on l'imaginait.

La méthode la plus évident, celle conseillée par la quête-type du parchemin de Lucille, demandait d'avoir un loup de compagnie qui le faisait à votre place alors que le corbeau allait becqueter votre corps. Ce n'était pas une option.

Bien sûr, Shirin se sentait tout à fait capable de tuer un corbeau par elle-même. Techniquement. Mais cela lui semblait pas tout à fait moralement acceptable.

L'endroit le plus logique pour trouver des corbeaux morts devait être un endroit où on en trouvait beaucoup de vivants. Peut-être un charnier ? Malheureusement, Shirin faisait tout pour éviter les guerres et les épidémies dans son royaume, et elle n'avait aucun souvenir de massacre récent qu'elle n'avait pas pu empêcher.

Le plus simple était un abattoir. Beaucoup de parties étaient encore jetées, comme les yeux. Shirin n'avait pas encore obtenu qu'on les conserve tous pour les disséquer en tant que partie obligatoire de l'éducation des jeunes filles.

(Quand on y réfléchissait à deux fois, les corbeaux affamés de son royaume avaient peut-être de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir.)

Il y en avait effectivement quelques-uns ! Tous vivants, bien sûr. Il ne fallait pas trop espérer. Alors, que faire ? Regarder et attendre que l'un d'entre eux meure de vieillesse ? Attirer l'un d'entre eux dans un coin sombre ? Peut-être pouvait-elle se débrouiller pour faire croire aux autres qu'il était mort ? Ceci dit, ils n'auraient alors aucune raison de ne pas fondre sur elle pour manger ses yeux à elle.

Elle s'assit sur une souche vierge de pourriture, drapa son foulard devant son nez pour filtrer la plus grande partie de la puanteur, et soupira.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" lui demanda une voix.

Shirin tourna la tête. Il s'agissait d'un corbeau.

"Je cherche un corbeau mort." lui répondit-elle, dans l'espoir vain qu'on lui donne la direction du cimetière à corbeaux ou quelque chose du même genre.

"Oh. Nous n'avons pas cela. Nous sommes immortels."

"Oh ?"

"Pas vraiment. Mais quand l'un d'entre nous meurt, nous allons juste chercher l'eau de la vie pour le ressusciter, et il revient comme neuf."

Au point où elle en était, Shirin pouvait bien déverser son histoire dans une oreille peut-être compatissante.

(Ou s'énerver assez pour tuer un corbeau. Selon sa personnalité.)

"Oui, je sais !" s'exclama-t-elle. "C'est l'eau de la vie que je cherche. J'espérais peut-être vous accompagner dans votre quête. Au cas où vous auriez besoin de quelqu'un. En prendre un peu pour moi."

"Pour devenir immortelle ? Pfff, tout le monde fait toujours ça. Mais si nous donnions la recette à tout le monde, il n'y en aurait plus pour nous. Sans compter tous les problèmes de démographie. Et puis, manger un humain de temps en temps, ça fait du bien."

C'étaient des arguments totalement logiques. Shirin aurait pu empathiser avec, si cela n'allait pas contre ses ambitions.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir immortelle !" s'exclama-t-elle. Puis elle reconsidéra la question. "Je veux dire, peut-être un jour. Mon époux est un vampire, il me l'a proposé, et je suppose qu'il y a des avantages. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si dans ce cas je devais prendre ma retraite officiellement, ou me faire passer pour morte..." C'étaient des considérations importantes, qu'elle gardait toujours pour le lendemain, parce que ses sujets, eux, n'étaient pas immortels, et la concentration n'attendait pas.

"Mais alors, pourquoi tu cherches l'eau de la vie ?"

Shirin réalisa qu'elle s'était un peu éloignée du sujet principal.

"Oh ! Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour un ami !"

"Tu as l'habitude de rendre tes amis immortels ? Peut-être que ton fiancé devrait s'inquiéter ?" Le corbeau ricana.

C'était de mauvais goût. Shirin soupira encore. Elle ne respirait que par la bouche, mais il faudrait quand même qu'elle se nettoie les poumons.

"Ce n'est pas ça. Mais il y a plusieurs problèmes. Le premier est qu'il fait une sorte de crise de la trentaine, ou je ne sais quoi. Son fiancé à lui ne vieillit pas. Il fait des bêtises pour rester jeune."

"Et tu as décidé de faire des bêtises à sa place ?"

"Je n'ai rien fait qui soit répréhensible !" s'exclama Shirin, se drapant dans sa dignité - quelque peu trouée depuis qu'elle avait énivré Lucille pour consulter sa connaissance féérique à son insu. Elle poursuivit. "Et l'autre raison, c'est qu'il a sorti son coeur de sa poitrine. Je voudrais l'y remettre. Cela risque d'être un peu sanglant. Et l'eau de la vie me permettrait de le ressusciter ensuite."

Le corbeau se pencha en équilibre d'abord sur une patte, puis sur l'autre.

"Mais tu ne fais rien qui soit répréhensible." croassa-t-il.

"C'est bien le problème ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui rendre son coeur sans avoir une sérieuse sécurité à ce sujet !"

"Je suppose qu'il peut me rester un peu d'eau de la vie."

Shirin battit des mains.

"Oh, maître Corbeau, si vous pouviez me la donner, je vous serais reconnaissante..."

"Comment ça, maître Corbeau ! Maîtresse ! Je croyais qu'on était en pleine séance de solidarité féminine !"

"Je vous prie de m'excuser..."

"Je blaguais. Je veux dire, c'est bien maîtresse ! Les humains sont vraiment nuls pour reconnaître les petits détails. Mais il n'a jamais été question de solidarité ! Ce n'est pas gratuit ! Non, princesse Shirin. Je vous donne de l'eau de la vie - une seule fois, elle ne donne pas l'immortalité, juste une petite resurrection avec de la jeunesse en bonus - et vous changez votre projet de loi sur les yeux de boeuf !"

Shirin tendit la main. "Cela me semble un prix très raisonnable."

Parfois être une princesse avait ses avantages, quand on se lançait dans une quête.

Le corbeau - la corbette ? corvette ? corbeille ? pas corneille en tout cas, c'était une autre espèce - donna un vigoureux coup de griffe pour sceller l'accord. Shirin s'essuya rapidement en espérant ne pas avoir attrapé une infection. Pendant ce temps, sa partenaire s'était envolée.

Shirin attendit sans bouger. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de craindre d'avoir été roulée et d'avoir reçu un coup de griffe pour rien, que déjà le corbeau revenait avec une minuscule fiole.

"Y en a-t-il assez pour la tester ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Sur quelque chose de petit, je pense..."

Le corbeau, qui décidément ne lésinait pas avec les garanties, s'envola et revint avec une souris morte dans ses griffes. Quand Shirin versa une toute petite gouttelette sur son corps, elle s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Ses chances n'étaient pas bien grandes. Il y avait beaucoup de corbeaux dans le coin.

Bien ! Une bonne chose de faite !

Il ne restait plus, que, au hasard, tout le reste.

Oh, et puis partir en courant, et respirer enfin par le nez.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand la bonne fée se réveilla, une lettre l'attendait. Elle lança immédiatement un charme contre la gueule de bois pour pouvoir la lire séance tenante.

Rédigée d'une écriture esthétique mais hâtive, elle l'informait que le repas était payé, et que, si jamais quelqu'un s'enquerrait de Shirin auprès d'elle, il serait bon de dire à tout le monde qu'elle était à l'autre bout du monde en train de chercher un arbre d'or avec un canard dedans, pour s'assurer une couverture.

Elle soupira et appela le standard des Forces du Bien.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se retrouvait en face de Shirin. Elle avait les bras croisés devant sa poitrine, d'une façon qui, elle l'espérait, indiquait une profonde déception.

"Bonjour, Lucille !" s'exclama Shirin. "Tu m'as retrouvée vite ! Je suis très impressionnée !"

"Eh bien, la réseau des Forces du Bien est très bien renseigné," dit Lucille en souriant. "Il suffit de savoir que tu as été aperçue par quelques arbres habités par... mais tu changes le sujet ! Crois-tu que je n'ai pas compris que tu avais lu des parchemins extrêmement secrets ? C'est une terrible brèche de confidentialité !"

"Pas si personne ne sait que je les ai lus..."

"Tu détiens une connaissance que personne ne devrait avoir !"

"Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ! Je n'ai pas tout lu, j'en ai déjà oublié la moitié, et je ne me servirai pas de la plus grande partie, et du reste seulement pour le Bien !"

"Et comment je peux en être sûre ?"

"De quelle partie ? De toute façon, ce ne sont que des quêtes Bonnes, non ? S'il y avait une version inversée avec toutes les quêtes maléfiques, je suis entièrement passée à côté."

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tout simplement demandé ce dont tu avais besoin ?"

"Parce que mon but était justement de garder l'esprit ouvert, vu que ta quête type ne mène nulle part ! Séduction, vraiment ? Et puis, j'ai lu, une fois qu'on a trouvé le coeur, on est censé le tuer !"

"Je l'aurais certainement mentionné à un autre moment ! Nous aurions pu trouver une autre solution !"

"Eh bien vu le travail que tu as fait, je préfère chercher moi-même. N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de simplement ouvrir la poitrine et remettre le coeur dedans ?"

Lucille se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Pourquoi, alors que c'était elle qui avait raison et Shirin qui avait commis l'irréparabre transgression ? "Cela n'a jamais été essayé..."

"Il faut toujours tout faire soi-même."

"Mais je doute. Je veux dire, ne pas avoir son coeur lui accorde aussi une certaine protection contre les armes. Pourra-t-on seulement ouvrir sa poitrine ?"

"Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?"

Lucille réfléchit. "Je pense que dans le cas d'un immortel, si le coeur ne peut pas être trouvé, une solution temporaire pourrait consister à l'enfermer, par exemple dans une cave, sous une grosse masse de pierre, et encore retenu par trois cercles de métal..."

Non, cela n'arrangeait rien du tout, réalisa-t-elle alors même qu'elle parlait. Shirin avait l'intention de sauver Terreur, pas juste de ne pas le tuer.

Pourtant, la princesse bondit sur ses pieds.

"Dans mes bras !" dit-elle, sans pour autant prendre Lucille dans ses bras, il ne fallait pas exagérer. La bonne fée, qui aimait les humains, mais moins le contact physique, avec toute la transpiration, décida de prendre cela comme une métaphore.

"Nous allons trouver le coeur," dit-elle, "et c'est entièrement grâce à toi ! J'aurais dû m'en douter !"

Lucille n'était pas certaine de comprendre la situation, mais il était difficile, dans ces circonstances, de ne pas sourire bénévolement.

"Allons-y !" s'exclama Shirin. "Oh, je n'aurais rien pu faire sans ton aide !"

La bonne fée se rappela trop tard qu'elle n'était pas censée sourire, qu'elle était censée lui faire des reproches bien sentis. Elle lui avait déjà emboîté le pas pour une nouvelle victoire de la Justice et du Bien.

Pourquoi se faisait-elle toujours avoir ?

* * *

Shirin avait loué un cheval pour aller plus vite. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de la façon dont Terreur gérait son royaume, mais il était toujours possible de louer un cheval pour pas trop cher, et il y avait de sérieuses pénalités à payer si on ne les ramenait pas.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait du château de Terreur, elle entendit une rumeur.

"A bas le roi !"

"Attends, tu parles duquel, là ?"

"Les deux !"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai."

Shirin avait une méfiance instinctive des foules révoltées. Cela allait, pour ainsi dire, avec la profession. Ceci dit, comme aucune reine n'avait été mentionnée, et que de surcroit elle était incognito, elle décida de s'approcher.

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Quel est votre plan ?"

"He bien, on a des pancartes !" lui répondit une femme forte vêtue comme une paysanne. Shirin fouilla rapidement les slogans, à la fois pour se mettre au courant de la situation, et dans l'espoir de trouver des fautes d'orthographe qui lui permettraient de clamer que son système d'éducation était meilleur. "On va aller faire une manifestation pacifique devant l'arène pour dire que ce n'est pas normal !"

A la mention d'une manifestation pacifique, Shirin fut semi-rassurée, semi-désappointée.

"Mon oncle Ferdinand a été tué par une limace cracheuse de feu !" s'exclama l'un des jeunes hommes.

Apparemment, oui, c'était le principal sujet de revendications. Shirin était tout à fait d'accord. On ne pouvait pas museler la presse éternellement ! Cela finissait par être écrit !

(Shirin croyait fermement à rendre publics tous les actes politiques qu'elle entreprenait, parce que bien entendu, ils étaient parfaits en tout points.)

"Comptez-vous manifester pendant le spectacle ?" demanda-t-elle. "Peut-être même renter sur la scène, de force ? Tuer des limaces cracheuses de feu ?"

"Euh, non." répondit la femme. "On ne nous laisserait jamais rentrer. Notre but n'est pas de provoquer les gardes. Nous irons pendant que c'est vide.

Bon, cela finissait par être écrit sur des pancartes qui seraient lus par quatre pelés qui n'en croiraient rien, mais quand même, c'était mieux que rien ! Ou pas...

"J'ai une meilleure idée !" s"exclama-t-elle. "Pourquoi ne pas aller manifester auprès de l'hôpital qui n'est pas loin ? Il n'est pas vide, mais il ne sera probablement pas protégé. Personne ne penserait à attaquer un hôpital ! Et ceux qui viennent visiter les patients seront  
sensibles à votre deuil."

"He, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée !"

Elle ne transmit pas au reste du groupe, mais c'était certainement une meilleure idée de la laisser réfléchir.

"Tu n'as pas l'intention de manipuler ces braves gens pour transformer cette manifestation pacifique en émeute ?" demanda Lucille d'un ton soupçonneux. "Surtout pas dans un hôpital."

"Je ne suis pas là pour faire mal à des gens déjà blessés !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Evidemment, si la violence commence de l'autre côté, je sais diriger une armée, mais je ne le ferai pas exprès."

Lucille sembla trouvé ce déni un peu suspect, mais Shirin éperonna son cheval, sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir aux petits caractères.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicodème frappa doucement à la porte, et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. En cas d'urgence de haut niveau, on lui permattait d'aller un peu plus vite, mais ici, ce n'en était qu'une moyenne.

L'autorisation lui fut accordée assez vite, et Sardix se retourna vers lui avec un sourire très administratif.

"Quelles sont les nouvelles ?"

"Une manifestation de plus, seigneur Sardix."

L'homme-lézard soupira. "Il faudra penser à faire quelque chose contre ça. C'est déjà la troisième !" Il se tourna vers Terreur. "A ton avis, que pourrait-on faire contre cela ? Proposer aux familles des indemnités pour se taire ?"

"C'est déjà trop tard pour ça." répondit Terreur. "Il vaudrait mieux essayer de noyer ça au milieu de plein d'autres théories du complot amusantes. Si à côté, on peut lancer une manifestation pour donner le droit de vote aux canards, par exemple..."

Sardix se tourna vers Nicodème. "En tout cas, fichez-les, comme d'habitude. Pas de violence, sauf s'ils refusent de se disperser avant que le spectacle commence."

"C'est-à-dire," poursuivit Nicodème, "ils ne sont pas allée devant l'Arène."

"Ils sont là ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient quoi que ce soit contre le château..."

"Non, ils sont à l'hôpital."

Sardix eut un instant un regard tel que Nicodème se demanda s'il allait lui demander d'user de violence, maintenant, tout de suite. "Cela reste une manifestation pacifique. Ils ne sont pas là pour voler les lits. Je me suis dit que les gens qui ont déjà blessés dans l'Arène n'étaient pas de ceux qui risquaient de se faire le plus surprendre par le sujet de la manifestation."

Sardix était calme à nouveau. Nicodème espéra que c'est parce qu'il avait déjà trouvé une solution au problème.

"Tu as bien fait." répondit-il. "Mais le moment est venu de prendre de vraies mesures. Pour l'instant, contente-toi d'envoyer quelques gardes en civil surveiller que personne ne se mêle d'endommager l'hôpital ou d'attaquer les patients. J'enverrai probablement des ordres plus tard."

Probablement pas. Et cela devait être un gros problème.

Mais Sardix finirait bien par le régler, comme d'habitude. Personne ne lui avait jamais tenu tête. Sauf Terreur, qui, ces jours-ci, était de son côté. Qui pouvait imaginer les vaincre ?

* * *

"Je crains que Nicodème n'ait compris qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial avec cet hôpital." commença Sardix. "Il est fidèle, mais il n'est pas stupide."

"Tant que personne d'autre ne le comprend..." soupira Terreur.

"Je savais qu'on aurait dû le cacher à un endroit plus sûr ! Pourquoi pas dans un pingouin dans un ours blanc dans un iceberg ?"

"A cause du réchauffement climatique. Et aussi, parce que c'est le genre d'endroits où les héros finissent toujours par les trouver. Alors que franchement, tu les vois raser un hôpital pour fouiller sous les fondations ? Ce n'est pas très héroïque, et donc, c'est un emplacement beaucoup plus sûr."

"Peut-être, mais je suis mis au courant quand des gens s'en approchent..."

"Cela pourrait encore être une coïncidence ! Il y a toutes les chances !"

"Oui, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de la savoir, et cela me rend nerveux. Au moins, si un héros venait faire fondre un iceberg au chalumeau, je ne le saurais pas !"

"Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûr que tu aurais placé deux ou trois systèmes de surveillance autour."

Sardix ne répondit pas à cette accusation, avouant plus ou moins que Terreur avait raison. Il préféra changer de sujet.

"Comment allons-nous réagir pour prendre quelques précautions sans que nos gardes se rendent compte que cet emplacement est spécial ?" demanda-t-il.

"Pourquoi ne pas répandre un gaz qui endormirait tout le monde et modifierait leur mémoire ? Si chacun était persuadé d'être le seul survivant et de n'avoir survécu que par miracle, cela ferait taire les complaintes."

"A ce compte, autant les tuer en vrai."

"Sauf que personne ne pourra citer de nom de victime, de cette façon. Et puis, c'est beaucoup plus amusant."

"Malheureusement, un sort de cette ampleur met trop de temps à préparer, mais j'y penserai pour la prochaine fois. Je pourrais utiliser la bonne vieille méthode. Arriver sans arme, et les laisser me taper dessus jusqu'à ce que cela justifie la légitime défense."

Terreur pouffa de rire. "Cela me plait. Mais cela n'empêche rien au fait que nous préférons ne pas attirer l'attention. Il nous faudrait une raison pour juste passer par là."

"Exprès pour les contrarier ?"

"Ce n'est pas comme si nous faisions ça à chaque fois... hum... aller visiter les blessés ferait louche... faire semblant de se perdre aussi... tu es sûr que tu ne connais pas une vieille coutume qui l'exigerait ?"

"Les vieilles coutumes ne sont pas des jouets !"

"Cela veut dire non. Oh, j'ai une idée ! Allons-y déguisés en d'autres personnes, qui seraient déguisées en nous. Comme ça, ils croiront que nous sommes juste des passants qui soutiennent le régime. Si les habits sont suffisamment hideux et qu'on rajoute du maquillage, personne ne se rendra compte de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard."


	7. Chapter 7

Shirin avait toujours pensé que c'était extrêmement facile de manipuler une foule en colère pour l'amener à détruire ce qui avait besoin d'être détruit, par exemple un hôpital. Enfin, elle ne l'avait peut-être pas pensé exactement en ces termes, mais cela avait été l'idée.

Elle réalisait maintenant que c'était peut-être un peu plus complexe que prévu. Le problème était qu'on ne pouvait pas donner des ordres, seulement des suggestions.

Et elle avait le plus grand mal à trouver une façon de tourner la suggestion de raser l'hôpital jusqu'aux fondations, une qui ne la ferait pas passer, au pire, pour une psychopathe, au mieux, pour une comique.

Elle y réfléchissait depuis si longtemps que la nuit commençait à tomber.

"Tu aurais dû être gentille avec plus d'animaux en chemin !" lui dit Lucille. "Ils t'auraient aidée."

"Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu casser tout l'hôpital pour moi ?"

"Je ne sais pas, des éléphants ?"

"Je ne me rappelle pas en avoir croisé beaucoup."

"Alors, des taupes ?"

"Même ça." Shirin regarda Lucille avec espoir. "Et toi, tu ne pourrais pas lancer un charme pour me faire traverser les murs, par hasard ? Ou creuser des trous ? Ou donner la force d'un éléphant, même s'il faudrait faire évacuer et que c'est moins élégant."

"Humph. Ce ne sont pas les bonnes fées qui font cela. Si tu avais voulu faire cette quête pour traverser les murs, il aurait fallu trouver la racine de..."

"J'ai compris. Mais il doit y avoir une solution, et... Aïe !"

Quelque chose venait de tomber de l'arbre sous lequel une partie de la foule s'était mise à l'abri du soleil. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

Personne ne remarqua. Après tout, la manifestation n'avait pas manqué de foule qui se montaient sur les épaules les uns des autres. Shirin était même presque sûre que l'un d'entre eux avait arraché tous ses vêtements pour se faire remarquer, et que vu l'ambiance globalem cela avait échoué.

"Salut, Shirin."

"Vlad !" Elle se jeta dans ses bras. "Tu me stalkais, comme un vampire de roman à l'eau de rose ?"

Les joues du vampires se colorèrent du sang qu'il avait bu à son dernier repas. "Euh..."

"Et tu as entendu que j'avais besoin d'aide et tu es arrivé ?"

"En fait..."

Elle éclata de rire. "Je plaisantais. Ce serait un peu glauque. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?"

"C'est Nadia. Quand j'ai essayé de la coiffer, elle a fait un scandale et elle a voulu que ce soit toi."

"Tu ne lui as pas dit que les princesses devaient rester polies en toutes circonstances ?"

"Elle a répondu que coiffée comme ça, il lui était impossible de se sentir une princesse du tout... puis elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre, l'a scellée magiquement, et elle ne veut plus sortir..."

La petite était vraiment sa fille, pensa Shirin en souriant. Il était impossible de prendre parti avant d'avoir vu l'état du drame capillaire. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait autre chose à faire. Et justement...

"Je t'ai dit, je reviens dès que j'ai terminé ma quête. Et tu sais qui pourrait m'aider à avancer en la mettant dans la catégorie "presque finie" ?

"Je vois très bien qui, j'aimerais bien savoir comment avant qu'il dise oui."

"En fait, l'objet que je cherche est caché dans cet hôpital - ou plutôt, à mon avis, carrément sous les fondations. Et si tu pouvais te transformer en brume et aller voir ce qu'il en est..."

"Attendez ?" demanda Lucille. "Les fondations, c'est en béton, d'habitude. Vous croyez que ça peut marcher ? Qu'une brume peut passer à travers ?"

"Tu ne connais pas Vlad sous forme de brume !" s'exclama Shirin. "C'est de la brume bien humide, et glaciale, et qui s'incruste absolument partout !" Elle l'embrassa avec enthousiasme.

"Aaaaw, c'est mignon !" commenta Lucille. "Euh, est-ce que c'est mignon ?"

Le vampire se transforma en brouillard à peine visible et partit en volant. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint, sous sa forme vampirique. Encore une fois, la foule semblait ne pas y faire attention. Qu'était un vampire, par rapport aux quelques adorateurs des cailloux qui s'étaient incrustés tout à l'heure ?

"Il y a un pilier dans lequel je n'ai même pas pu rentrer. Cela m'a donné un de ses maux de tête !"

"Pauvre chéri..." murmura Shirin. Ses sentiments, quoique sincères, n'étaient pas la première priorité de son cerveau. "C'est certainement le bon endroit. Mais il y a une protection."

Vlad lui indiqua l'emplacement, et la profondeur, auxquels se situait le problème.

"Mal à la tête comment ?" demanda Lucille. Si elle avait un médicament ou un sort contre la migraine, Shirin était disposée à payer le prix qu'il faudrait.

"Oh, c'est à peu près comme d'avoir le pieu de ce vieil Empaleur dans l'oeil, ou de rentrer dans un endroit où il y a des croix sur le papier peint."

"Oh, je reconnais ça !" s'exclama Lucille. "C'est juste une aura d'antimagie ! Je peux donner une bénédiction contre !"

Vlad sembla méfiant. "Et comment je peux être sûr que ce n'est pas quelque chose de plus grave ?" Il se tourna vers Shirin. "Est-ce que ta quête est vraiment si importante ?"

"Oh, certainement ! C'est une question d'amitié ! Bon, et aussi un peu de trahir ses amis, mais c'est pour la bonne cause." Vlad la fixa, soupçonneux. "Je t'assure !"

"Je peux confirmer, et je suis une bonne fée de classe B !"

"Et le sort d'anti-magie ne va pas me faire de mal, attendu que je suis, oh, une créature magique ?"

"Si nous avions un sort contre les vampires, les Forces du Mal auraient beaucoup plus peur de nous, je peux te le dire !"

Vlad soupira, et tendit le cou pour recevoir la bénédiction, qui se manifesta sous la forme d'un petit nuage doré. Quand il se retransforma en brume, le sort le suivit. C'était du plus bel effet.

Shirin attendit. Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un essayait de faire les choses à sa place, elle se sentait anxieuse et un rien coupable.

Finalement, la brume blanche et glaciale revint tournoyer autour d'elle, et Vlad se rematérialisa en lui embrassant le cou. Shirin rougit, essayant de se persuader que quand on était marié, ce n'était pas inapproprié en public. Aussi, que personne ne la voyait, mais cela semblait secondaire.

"Tu as vu quelque chose ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je l'ai même ramené !" Et Vlad lui tendit une boîte de la taille d'une boîte à chaussures, quoique un peu plus carrées, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Terreur et Sardix eurent en même temps la même grimace bizarre.

"Laisse-moi deviner," dit Terreur, "cela veut dire que quelqu'un est en train de toucher à notre coeur ?"

"C'était ton idée !" s'exclama Sardix.

"Du calme ! Il y a peut-être encore un moyen de négocier ! Pour ce qu'on en sait, la personne ne sait même pas ce qu'elle a trouvé ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait la clé !"

"Laisse-moi douter, quand c'est quelqu'un qui est capable de trouver une boîte dans un coffre de plonb dans une aura d'anti-magie dans un bloc de béton sous un hôpital."

"Tu as raison. Négocier, donc."

"Ou les tuer suffisamment vite."

"C'est vrai, mais en faisant semblant de négocier avant. Il faut donc le préparer, dans tous les cas."


	8. Chapter 8

Shirin réussit à crocheter la serrure sans se faire poser la moindre question indiscrète. Encore une fois, elle se félicita de son plan. Pas de meilleur endroit pour se dissimuler qu'une foule brandissant des pancartes. Il y avait certainement des gardes, mais ils avaient tant d'autres choses à noter ! Toute seule, elle les aurait déjà aux trousses.

Elle soupira de satisfaction en voyant que tout cela n'était pas un piège élaboré avec amour pour se moquer d'elle (elle avait un peu douté). Dans la boîte reposaient bien deux coeurs. Aucun d'entre eux n'était vert, mais grâce à ses connaissances en anatomie, Shirin pouvait quand même constater que l'un des deux était plus humain que l'autre.

On pouvait considérer que les ennuis commençaient maintenant.

Il était temps de se poser la question de qui pouvait tuer qui. Bien sûr, elle pouvait tuer Terreur et Sardix dès maintenant, et si cela avait été son but, elle aurait été dans une excellente position. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Quant à elle... elle se sentait déjà la cible d'une dizaine de tentatives d'assassinat. Bien sûr, ils ne la tueraient pas quand Vlad serait avec elle. Peut-être même Lucille - elle la voyait mal assassiner des gens en représailles, mais partir avec les coeurs, les apporter aux Forces du Bien, certainement.

En bref, elle avait un vampire et une bonne fée, et elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir. Mais bien sûr, tout cela ne l'amenait qu'à une égalité.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû penser à tout cela un peu en avance. Il faut être bêtement superstitieux pour ne pas penser à ce qu'on fera quand on aura gagné, dans les détails !

Chaque seconde leur laissait le temps de préparer un chantage, d'envoyer quelqu'un auprès de ses enfants, sans doute.

Ou peut-être juste un pickpocket efficace, ou un monte-en-l'air, car elle devait dormir de temps en temps. Peut-être devenait-elle paraoïaque, mais quand Terreur et Sardix étaient ses ennemis, c'était justifié, et quand c'était eux en mode maléfique et sans coeur (au sens propre), c'était justifié, deux fois.

Shirin observa les deux coeurs battre l'un contre l'autre. Elle supposait que cela avait un aspect mignon, une fois qu'on s'était habitué au côté gore. Elle eux l'impression de mieux comprendre pourquoi ils avaient perdu accès à tous leurs sentiments, sauf ceux qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais elle avait aussi l'impression que c'était déplacé. Qu'ils voulaient revenir à leur place.

Et puis, elle sut ce qu'elle allait faire.

"Je sais que vous êtes là !" lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Son éducation lui avait appris à savoir placer sa voix, et on entendit très bien ses mots au dessus du grondement de la foule. Les gens s'écartèrent pour mieux la regarder.

Elle mentait éhontément, bien entendu. Elle n'avait aucune preuve. C'était juste très plausible. Par contre, ils avaient de façon évidente des espions compétents ici. C'était, après tout, une manifestation contre leur pouvoir, même si elle était pacifique. Shirin était certaine que plusieurs de ces gens étaient chargés de ficher les autres.

"J'ai ce que vous cherchez !" s'exclama-t-elle. Au cas où il n'y aurait que des espions, ou même pour le public, il valait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas trop spécifique. "Je suis toute prête à les remettre à la place dans vos cages !" Vos cages thoraciques, pensa-t-elle intérieurement. Le double sens aurait mieux marché en Angleterre, mais parfois, il fallait s'adapter au niveau de culture de ses interlocuteurs. "Si je voulais vous attaquer, ce serait déjà fait."

"Ils sont là." s'exclama Lucille.

Shirin avait déjà remarqué des formes qui se dirigeaient vers elle discrètement. Elle aurait pu dire à Lucille de ne pas faire remarquer les évidences, mais cela aurait été de mauvaise foi, et surtout, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Sardix se dévoilà et s'approcha d'elle. Bien sûr, cela voulait dire que Terreur allait tenter un coup fourré, mais elle fit mine de l'ignorer. Elle se déplaça juste devant Vlad, tout de même. 

Elle se demande si on allait la reconnaître. Elle se demanda si on allait reconnaître Sardix malgré son mauvais costume de lui-même. Il devait bien y avoir des journalistes dans le coin.

"Traîtresse." dit l'homme-lézard à Lucille.

Elle sembla inconfortable, mais répliqua tout de même par un "C'est Terreur qui a commencé." que Shirin jugea parfaitement vrai mais un peu immature.

Shirin fit un grand sourire, et se prépara à affronter Sardix avec tout son sens de sa politique.

"Vous savez que si je voulais vous tuer, je l'aurais déjà fait." dit-elle. "Et si je comptais faire du chantage politique, je l'aurais fait par courrier, je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais qu'en combat je ne peux rien contre vous."

Elle resserra sa main sur les coeurs, cependant, pour que cela ne soit pas tout à fait vrai.

"Je suis votre amie." dit-elle avec un grand sourire. "Si j'ai fait tout cela, c'était juste pour vous montrer que vous les aviez rangés à un mauvais endroit, trop facile à trouver." mentit-elle sans aucune honte.

Sardix la regarda avec haine. Il n'était certainement pas dupe.

"C'est pour ça que je me propose de vous les rendre !" s'exclama-t-elle, "de les remettre dans vos poitrines. C'est encore l'endroit le plus sur jusqu'à ce que vous ayez une meilleure idée. Et il sera toujours possible de les retirer à nouveau. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous en empêcher."

"Je pense que ce serait plus simple si tu nous donnais la boîte, et que nous nous occupions de cette étape nous-mêmes. Ou pas." siffla Sardix.

"Je ne crois pas. Parce que si c'est moi qui m'en charge, je peux faire ça !"

Et elle versa quelques gouttes d'eau de la vie sur les deux coeurs pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Elle vit Sardix sursauter, puis re-sursauter. La première fois comme s'il avait peur que ce soit du poison, la seconde fois pour ce qu'il ressentait. Elle était presque certaine que Terreur avait fait la même chose.

"Maintenant, je vais pouvoir vous les restituer. Bien entendu, cela ne sera pas possible longtemps."

Sardix ouvrait la bouche pour manifester son désagrément sarcastique, mais la voix de Terreur l'interrompit.

"En fait, ça se tente. Elle a raison. Ils seront plus à l'abri là, que dans cette boîte ouverte où n'importe quoi pourrait leur tomber dessus. Surtout le tien. Tu as la peau dure."

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda Sardix. Il semblait demander si c'était un piège que Terreur comptait tendre à Shirin. Pour être honnête, elle se demandait exactement la même chose. Aussi, elle prit les devants.

"Evidemment, il est sûr." dit-elle. Elle se saisit du coeur mammifère et l'approcha de la poitrine de Terreur.

Dire qu'il entra comme dans du beurre était trop peu. C'est comme s'il était aspiré à l'intérieur. Cela faisait un étrange bruit de slurp.

Et Terreur cria.

Ce n'était pas prévu ! Et c'était apparemment aussi ce que pensait Sardix qui lui sauta dessus. Shirin, bien entendu, avait fait en sorte de garder une distance minimale de sûreté, mais l'homme-lézard était rapide.

En esquivant, elle lacha la boîte. C'était certainement une erreur fatale à moyen terme.

Mais ce n'était pas Sardix qui l'avait rattrapée. C'était Terreur, et il enfonça le coeur de l'homme-lézard dans sa poitrine.

Slurp slurp.

Aussitôt, la colère de Sardix redevint beaucoup plus civile, et Shirin pousa un grand soupir de soulagement. Vlad s'était placé devant elle, mais honnêtement, à part prendre le premier coup à sa place, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il soit capable de grand chose devant un homme-lézard décidé.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Sardix. "Il se précipita vers Terreur. Que t'a-t-elle fait ? Comment vas-tu ?"

"Oh, très bien." répondit Terreur. "Pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Mais nous ne sommes pas passés loin, disons. Shirin a raison, quelqu'un devait le trouver un jour ou l'autre."

"Parce que tes cachettes ne sont pas si bonnes que ça ?" demanda Sardix, haussant son arcade sourcillère glabre.

"Elle était excellente ! Non, mais c'est ce qui arrive aux Méchants, je suppose. Il faudra nous racheter une conduite. C'est très faisable. Et avoir un ou deux coeurs peut aider."

Shirin était à peu près certaine que quand Terreur avait crié par culpabilité pour ce qu'il avait fait ou prévu, parce que quand il avait son coeur, il avait quand même un certain sens moral. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en persuader totalement. Cela aurait pu être de l'embarras devant la façon dont il s'était affiché avec Sardix, ou même de l'humiliation d'avoir fait un plan qui n'avait pas marché.

"Je reconnais que cela a eu des... influences psychologiques inattendues." grommela Sardix. Il regarda Terreur avec intensité. "Mais le problème initial est toujours là. Je ne peux pas te laisser vieillir et mourir."

Shirin se sentit presque gênée. Elle les avait soutenus, pourtant, mais justement ! Elle était habituée à ce qu'ils dissimulent leurs sentiments à tout le monde, même à eux ! Quoi, même avec leur capacité à être embarrassés retrouvée, ils continuaient à roucouler !

Elle prit la main de Vlad, pour se donner une contenance. Puis elle se racla la gorge.

"Hmm. Il se trouve qu'il me reste encore un peu d'eau de la vie de ma quête. Et cela sert justement à cela. Entre autres choses."

"Je connais cette méthode !" s'exclama Sardix. "Mais cela d'être coupé en morceaux régulièrement et plongé dans de l'eau bouillante ! Je suis certain que c'est très déplaisant. J'en utilisais, mais je l'ai largement arrangée..."

"Ecoute." dit Terreur. "On peut se débrouiller comme cela."

Et Sardix ne dit plus rien.

Shirin se demanda si on les avait reconnus. Elle avait l'impression que la foule, regroupée autour d'eux, essayait de comprendre si c'était une représentation théâtrale à laquelle ils ne comprenaient rien, ou une réalité à laquelle ils ne comprenaient pas forcément grand chose non plus.

Mais Terreur, arrachant son mauvais costume de lui-même, trancha l'ambiguïté.

Son annonce faite aux manifestants selon laquelle leurs plaintes avaient été prises en compte, plus aucune limace cracheuse de feu ne serait dans l'arène, et ils recevraient tous une compensation n'était pas mal faite. Pour de l'improvisation. Intelligente et touchante. Même si Shirin aurait fait mieux, probablement.

"Merci." lui dit finalement Terreur quand la foule se fut dispersée, avec un grand sourire. Il s'adresse à Lucille et Vlad. "Oh, et à vous aussi."

"Merci." grogna Sardix avec réticence. "Pour ne pas avoir broyé mon coeur du premier coup, à défaut d'autre chose."

C'était exactement ce que Shirin attendait de sa petite quête, réalisa-t-elle. C'est avec un sourire triomphant qu'elle expliqua à Vlad qu'elle était tout à fait libre pour s'occuper de la coiffure de Nadia.

En chemin, elle réalisa que Terreur était toujours potentiellement immortel, et qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle récupère un jour sa moitié de royaume.

Mais même cela ne suffit pas à gâcher son excellente humeur.


End file.
